The Pack Hunter
by Black Bunbun
Summary: After killing Theo, Void decides to finish off Scott's pack. PS: "Theo Gets What He Came For" is the first chapter, since that is kind of the prologue to this and it can be read as an one-shot, so if you read that just skip to chapter 2.
1. Theo Raeken

Stiles was getting really stressed, Scott wasn't answering him and Parrish had just taken more bodies, he got desperate enough to call Theo, but ten minutes had passed and Theo wasn't there yet. _'What the hell is Scott doing? Is he in trouble again?'_ Stilinski couldn't help but worry about his best friend, not even after what happened, what he did, what they did to each other.

Stiles heard a car pulling over. _'Finally.'_ , he thought to himself. He went over to the car, which had stopped, and Theo stepped out of it

'Sorry, I got here as fast as I could,' said Theo as soon as he stepped out.

'We gotta go now,' Stiles said, going for the passenger seat 'Parrish just got the bodies.'

'Hey, wait up - Stiles! Wait up.'

'Parrish is out and he got the bodies, we gotta find Scott and we gotta tell him.' Stiles completely ignored Theo and opened the car door.

'STILES!' Stiles slamed the car door shut "I don't think Scott wants to talk to you right now.'

'Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious, I'm aware of that, doesn't matter, he needs to know about this.' Stiles went to grab the door handle.

'Stiles, Scott doesn't want to talk to you.' Stiles stepped back from the car. 'But I think your dad does,' Theo said, picking Stiles' library pass out of his pocket and holding it up so Stiles could see it. Theo turned around and started to walk, looking at the library pass in his hand, 'Your dad was looking for you, Stiles. He found me instead.'

'Where is he?' Stiles asked, concerned, following Theo.

Theo stopped, turning and threw the card on the ground. "I covered for you!" he pointed at the card. "THIS is taken care of." Theo began to circle Stiles. "If Melissa didn't find it at the hospital,' Theo looked at Stiles', "I guess even the son of a cop can make mistakes.'

"Did you hurt him?" asked Stiles, distressed.

Theo stopped. 'I never lied about why I came for Beacon Hills.' He shook his head. 'I'm here for a pack,' Theo took one step towards Stiles, "I came for the werecoyote, whose first instict is to kill. I came for the Banshee, the girl surrounded by death. I came for the dark Kitsune, the Beta with anger issues I CAME FOR VOID STILES! THATS THE PACK I WANT! And it doesn't include Scott'

Stiles punched Theo's face, making him fall onto the ground. 'There he is! Void Stiles!" Theo exclaimed with excitement.

Stiles grabbed Theo's collar, keeping him on the ground. 'How. Do. You. Know. About. Void?' Stiles growled, staring at Theo's eyes.

'Word gets around, Stilinski,' Theo smirked. 'Specially when its about a possessed human who killed his Alpha's girlf-' Stiles punched Theo again, causing Theo to hit his head against the ground.

'NEVER MENTION ALLISON!" Stiles was crying at this point, his eye were red and rage filled his voice.

Theo turned his head to the side and spit blood on the ground. He then started to laugh and turned his head back at Stilinski. 'I must ask, Stiles, how did it feel? Did you think "good" after it like you did with Donovan?'

'SHUT UP!' Stiles pushed Theo's head against the ground again.

'ANSWER ME, STILINSKI, DID IT FEEL GOOD? WHEN YOU KILLED ALL THOSE PEOPLE IN THE HOSPITAL? WHEN YOU KILLED ALLISON?' Theo screamed looking into Stiles' eyes.

Stiles pushed Theo against the ground again, but this time it was stronger. He then got up and kicked Theo's face. Stiles knelt down, grabbing Theo by the hair and held Theo's face to his eyes, Stiles eyes looked different this time around, deadlier, 'Yes, oh, yes it felt great, boy, and you know, I bet killing you will feel great too.'

'Stiles?' Theo asked, groaning in pain.

'Oh, no, no no no no no, Stiles isn't home right now, I think he will take a while to get back,' Stiles started to laugh and threw Theo to the side. His expression darkened. 'If he gets back,' Stiles smirked.

'And who are you then?' Theo asked, getting up and cleaning the blood off his lips.

'I'm the thing you came here for, boy, I'm... what you want,' Stiles opened his arms. 'I. Am. Void.' Void stepped closer to Theo with each word.

'So the rumors were rig-' Void punched Theo in abdomen, causing Theo to double over. Void then proceeded to elbow Theo in the nape, which made him fall on his face.

'Good to know that my story gets around.' Void went over to Theo's car and opened the truck, there he picked up a wrench and a can of gasoline. 'Oh, this is convenient, isn't it?'; Void turned around and walked back to where Theo was hunched over in pain, stopping to put the gasoline can on the ground.

Theo got up again, as Void stopped to watch him. 'You're not very nice, are you?' Theo grunted.

'You're not very strong are you? Specially not for a chimera' Void taunted.

Theo's eyes widened. 'How - how do you know?' Theo sounded startled.

Void simply laughed, 'I'm a thousand years old, genius, you really thought I woudn't notice the different between a wolf and a cheap knockoff?'

'Don't-' Theo started to mutter angrily but Void interrupted.

'Don't? Don't what?' Void chuckled. 'Call you a cheap knockoff?' He glared at Theo and whispered loud enough for Theo to hear 'We both know that thats what you really are, Raeken ... a cheap knockoff ... half of both ... whole of none,' Theo swallowed air, Void stepped closer, 'And thats what you'll always be,' he laughed.

Theo jumped foward. He was tired of Void, tired of his weird eyes, of his talking, of how cocky he was. Tired of the way he wasn't Stiles, or, that he was Stiles, the true Stiles; and over all that, he was tired of how he was getting his ass kicked, he wasn't fighting back. Not until now. But now, now Void was going to know how powerful a chimera could be. Theo punched Void in the face and ... nothing, Void didn't even flinch. Void was still there, looking at Theo with those weird eyes. He wasn't surprised, scared nor hurt. He was just ... staring.

Then, Void moved, in one single movement, he elbowed Theo's arm and broke it, Theo fell to the ground one more time. Screaming in pain.

'You really shouldn't have done that, you know,' Void chuckled. 'Really shouldn't.' Void kicked Theo, causing him to roll over facing the sky. Void then started hitting Theo's face with the wrench. Again and again and again. Eventually, Theo started to gargle on his own blood. Void took Theo's keys off his jacked and went over to his car.

Void drove the car over Theo, got out and started to pour gasoline on both. 'I must thank you for something, though, making Liam and Scott fight each other, I bet they tired themselves out, that will make it less fun to kill them but definitely easier.' Void picked a matchbox out of his pocket. 'I don't know what your plan was, since you need to kill Liam to become an Alpha but you wanted him in your pack.' Void lit up a match, he looked down at Theo and saw the kid crying, **_'shame that you can't scream anymore, that was funnier,'_** Void thought to himself. 'Well, anyway, you were somewhat helpful,' Void smirked and let the lit match drop on Theo.

The fire started, there was a mixed sound of gargling and attempts of screaming. **_'That doesn't look comfortable,'_** Void thought. _**'Oh, well, time to go after Scott and the others now. Havoc is coming, Stiles, and you are going to enjoy killing all your friends as much as you enjoyed burning werefake there alive.'**_


	2. Sheriff Stilinski

Void started to walk into the woods. He heard a faint _'What? Where am-'_ Inside his head. He the interrupted it.

 ** _'Look who finally decided to wake up,'_ ** Void thought to himself.

' _You - How?'_ Stiles was scared and confused. He had weird, messed up memories of flames and weird noises. _'Oh God ... did ... did you kill Theo?'_

Void could listen, or rather, feel, the fear in Stiles' voice inside their head. ' ** _WE killed Theo, Stiles, we both know you wanted to do it. I just ... did it for you.'_**

 _'I would never have done what you did!'_ Void could hear sobbing. _'THAT WAS OVER THE TOP, WAY OVER THE TOP AND WE BOTH KNOW THAT! HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE?'_

 _ **'Oh, Stiles,'**_ Void chuckled. ** _'I never left. And well, burning him alive was definitely satisfying. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Stiles, he knidnapped your dad, remember? We should probably go after him.'_** Void smirked **_'Its not like you have much of a choice, is it?'_**

 _'Do you know where he is? What will you do when you find him?'_ Stiles sounded worried, frightned even.

Void laughed. **_'I have a guess, and honestly, Stiles. We both know the answer to that, don't we?'_**

 _'Why - why are you going after my dad?'_ He sounded distraught.

 _ **'So I can save him, Stiles.'** _ Void sounded ... innocent? No, he sounded like he was pretending; like if Peter told Malia that he loved her.

 _'Oh, I'm sorry, yes. I do believe the psycho demon that possessed my body to kill people,'_ Stiles returned bitterly.

Void smirked, _**'You hurt me, Stiles.'**_ Void entered a broken wall. There he found Sheriff Stilinski, on the ground, blood all over him. The Sheriff was full of cuts and he was bleeding out. It was a surprise that he was still conscious.

'THERE he is,' Void went over to Sheriff. 'You know,' he knelt down next to Sheriff and looked into his eyes, 'it took me a while to get here.' Void grinned.

'Sti-' Sheriff coughed up blood on his son's face. 'Stiles? Is that - is that you?' Sheriff's voice was soft and in pain. 'Your eyes they look - different.'

'I have been getting that a lot lately,' Void got up and cleaned the blood off his face. 'But no, Sheriff, I'm not your son. I'm just here to torture him,' Void grinned again.

'What do you - no, thats not -' Void cut Sheriff.

'It is, John, it is, I'm back and chaos is coming,' Void cackled. He then stepped on Sheriff's chest and started to applied pressure. Sheriff didn't have enough strength to scream. Void heard a faint _'STOP IT!'_ in his head but he ignored it. 'Scott and his pack are going to regret fighing back, Sheriff, and I'm going to kill all of them, starting with **you** ,' Void walked away from Sheriff and sat on the ground, staring at him. 'But I won't be quick, Sheriff, I'll force your son to watch you slowly die,' Void cackled again, louder this time, and the echo filled the would-be cave where they rested.

Void could hear Stiles screaming inside his head, but he ignored every single pledge and death threat. Sheriff stopped making noise, he probably didn't want to make it harder for his kid _**'lovely,'**_ Void thought to himself. After some minutes of silence, Sheriff used his last forces to get his gun and looked over at Void.

Void laughed, 'are you threating me, Sheriff?'

'No.' He looked straight into Void's- No. He looked straight into Stiles' eyes and said 'Son, I always loved you, and I'm very proud of the things you accomplished. I love you, Stiles.' Sheriff took the gun to his head and shot himself.

Void cackled one more time. 'BOY, I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT, YOU STILINSKIS HAVE SOME BALLS.'

Stiles was speechless, he just saw his dad shoot himself. So Stiles wouldn't have to watch him slowly die, and the demon who caused this was laughing his ass off.

 _ **'Whats the matter, Stiles? Fox got your tongue?'**_ Void chuckled. _**'Don't worry too much about it, Stiles, this is only the beggining.'**_


	3. Mason Hewitt

After Sherrif's death, Void went to the Stilinski house. He decided that killing a tired Scott wouldn't be fun nor chaotic enough. No, no, no, Void wanted to play more, he wanted to break Scott's pack. And based on the silence inside his head, one member of the pack had already been broken.

When he got "home", Void started to cry and called Scott. He could hear Stiles, 'What are you doing?' but he just ignored it.

'Stiles, this isn't the best-' Scott sounded in pain but he stopped talking when he heard "Stiles" whimpering.

'Scott - Scott, my - my dad, he is -' Void took some seconds to breath in, 'My dad is dead, Scott,' He wept. _'Stop it._ ' Void proceeded to ignore Stiles again.

'What? Stiles are you ok? Do you want me to-" Scott sounded worried this time around, pain was still very much there but his tone changed rapidly. Void was amused.

'I'm - I'm as fine as I can be,' Void let out a pain filled chuckle. 'Scott, theres - theres another thing you need to know.'

'What else happened?' Scott was scared and worried about his friend. Void, however, was enjoying this call. Enjoying it a lot. The only annoying thing was Stiles yelling _'STOP IT!'_ over and over again inside his head. But Void could deal with that.

'Parrish, he -' Void took seconds to breath in again, 'Parrish killed Theo, Scott.' Void heard Stiles yelling _'YOU MOTHERFUCKER!'_ but he decided to keep ignoring the broken teenager inside his head.

'Stiles, tell me exactly what happened,' Scott sounded very serious.

'I - I followed Parrish, I was texting you but you weren't answering. So I texted Theo. He showed up a few seconds after Parrish left with the van,' Void breathed. 'Theo told me that - that he wanted your pack but without you, he wanted to be the Alpha, so he -' Void let out a sad sigh; 'He told me that my father was taken, to where Liam was trapped, and that - that if I didn't join him, he would kill my dad. I punched him. Parrish stopped the van and walked out of it, he came to us and started to attack Theo, I ran away to try to save my dad and the last thing I heard was Parrish setting Theo aflame.' ' _I'll kill you,_ ' Stiles sounded a little mad for lying to his best friend about being a murderer.

'Theo was a chimera but -' Scott sighed 'I didn't even consider Parrish starting to kill them, I thought he only picked up the bodies.'

'Well, I guess that that changed...'

'What happened to your dad?'

'When I go there he -' Void was sobbing 'he had shoot himself, I think- I think the pain was too - too much,' Void started to wail and hiccup. 'My dad killed himself, Scott. When I got there the blood was still fresh on the floor and - and I can't do this. I'm - I'm sorry, I need some time off, goodbye.'

'Stiles, wai-' Void hung up on Scott's face and started to cackle.

 _'The first chance I get, I'll kill both of us',_ Stiles growled.

 ** _'Oh, Stiles, you flatter me. To think that I'm already having that much influence on you,'_ ** Void smirked. **_'But lets be honest, Stilinski, you're not like your father. If you were brave enough to do it, you'd have done it already. You think I can't remember all those times that you considered it? After the hospital? After Allison?'_**

Stiles went quiet.

Void laughed **_'Oh, Stiles, we both know you are too weak, just accept it, we are one now. We always were, you were born for this. You were born for me.'_**

 _'THERE IS NO WE! I WAS NOT BORN FOR THIS,'_ Stiles started to cry. _'I'M - I'M NOT YOU.'_

 ** _'We'll see about that won't we? We just need to go after my - no, after our next target.'_**

 _'WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?'_

 ** _'You opened the door, boy, I just made myself comfortable,'_** Void snarled back. **_'Now lets go, I'm going to throw a party at the Hewitt household.'_** Void headed towards the exit and grinned, **_'And its going to be to die for.'_**

* * *

Mason got home, 'finally,' he thought to himself. _'Mom and dad are not going to be very happy, its way past my curfew,'_ Mason opened the door to his house.

'Mom? Dad? Sorry I'm late, I was... helping Liam... with... school... stuff.' The moment Mason stepped inside his house he smelled something. Something weird, almost ... metallic? 'Mom? Dad?' He called again.

No answers, 'Weird,' he thought to himself. _'Maybe they went out? That doesn't explain the smell, though.'_ Mason was starting to get worried. He went up the stairs and found nothing. No signs of anyone or - anything. Then Mason opened the bathroom door. Again, nothing. Mason was getting really worried now, stressed and tired. He had just recently found out about the supernatural. Hell, he had just stopped his best friend, who happens to be a fucking werewolf, from killing his "Alpha", another fucking werewolf. But not finding his parents was the most terrifying thing to happen that day, but it was about to get worse.

Mason went to his parent's room, he found that there, the metallic smell was stronger. It seemed to be coming from the wardrobe. Mason opened the wardrobe and two heavy things fell on the ground. His parents, or rather, their corpses.

'HOLY SHIT!' Mason yelled, stepping back from the corpses. Mason kept thinking about how that wasn't happening. How it was only a nightmare. A terrible, terrible nightmare. But he knew it was real and he was terrified. Mason was trembling. His parents were dead before his eyes. He picked his phone and started to call Liam. No answer. He tried again and again. No answer. Mason decided to text him, after he typed "S", he heard a noise, coming from behind him.

'Goodnight.' was all that Mason heard as he felt a sharp blade going through his chest. Blood started to come out of his mouth and he sank to the floor, numb. All he could do was watch the doorway, collapsed on the ground. He then felt an excruciating amount of pain as the blade in his chest was twisted then pulled out.

As Mason was dying on the ground, bleeding. He saw a figure with dark hair leave the room. The figure looked back at him, grinning. And Mason's last thoughts were _'Stiles?_ '


	4. Nightmare

Stiles woke up screaming. Sweating. Crying. He opened his eyes and realized he was in his room.

 _'Was all that a dream?'_ he thought to himself. Stiles looked around. Everything seemed normal. He couldn't hear Void anymore.

Stiles got suspicious. All that happened felt too real to be a dream. He remembered everything, setting a crying Theo aflame. Watching his dad commit suicide. Lying to Scott. Shoving a katana through Mason's parents, and Mason himself.

Stiles started to sob after remembering everything he did. Everything Void did. But he wasn't sure if that had happened or not. And he hated not knowing almost as much as he hated the possibility of it happening.

Stiles went to the bathroom, to wash his face, to wash the tears off him. But he stopped at the door. He didn't want to see himself in the mirror. He didn't want to look into his own eyes. He could see Void, he could be Void. Stiles didn't want to risk it. He hated not knowing, but he also feared the truth.

Stiles stepped down the stairs. Everything was normal.

'Dad?' he called.

No answer. Stiles was anxious. But everything was normal, right? Was all that just a dream? Was Void messing with Stiles' head again? He didn't know for sure.

The anxiety was eating Stiles from the inside. He called, 'DAD?' again.

One more time, with no answer. Stiles was on the verge of a panic attack. He decided to step out for some fresh air.

The whole block. No, the whole town was burning, aside from the Stilinski house. Stiles looked around terrified. He could only hear the crackling fire.

'SCOTT?' he yelled again.

No answers.

'DAD? MALIA? LYDIA? ANYONE?' Stiles screamed, terrified.

Only the fire could be heard.

Stiles stepped forward. Suddenly, figures jumped in front of him and pushed him to the pavement, with his face down.

One of them grabbed Stiles by the hair and lifted his head. Stiles could feel blood dripping from the figure's hand. Its hands were hot, as if they had been burned recently.

'OPEN YOUR EYES, STILES,' the figure that was grabbing his head yelled in a ghoulish, but somewhat familiar, voice.

Stiles opened his eyes. He was staring at a mirror shard on the sidewalk. In it, Stiles could see who, or what, was holding him.

Scott. A burnt Scott. Full of stab marks. Mirror cracks on his arms. Part of his face was crushed. His left arm seemed broken. He was missing some of his teeth. He was bleeding more than humanly, or werewolf-y possible.

And it only got worse. Behind burnt Scott, where Mason stood with a katana through his chest. Kira with a bleeding hole in her torso where her heart was supposed to be. Malia with claw marks on her arms and her face blown off. Lydia covered in gashes and cuts, with a broken neck. Liam was dripping wet, he was white as a cloud and trembling. His dad was bleeding from the hole in his head.

Scott pushed Stiles' face into the mirror. Stiles looked at his own face. His eyes were different. His face was pale, and he was grinning. He could see the flames shining on his own cold, dead eyes.

The reflection spoke. **_'This is what we are ,Stiles, this is our future.'_**

 _'I'm not you.'_ Stiles closed his eyes.

Scott pushed Stiles' face into the mirror again. Stiles opened his eyes in pain. The reflection spoke once more. _ **'No, there's no "Void" anymore, there's no "Stiles". There's only Void Stiles now,'**_ he cackled.

Stiles headbutted the shard until it broke to pieces, ignoring the pain and the blood on his forehead. Void's laugh became a chant, coming from every single crack.

Then it stopped.

Stiles heard Void saying 'rude.' behind him. Void kicked Stiles' face into the sidewalk.

Void knelt down and grabbed Stiles' face, forcing Stiles to look him in the eyes. 'We are one, Stiles, the sooner you accept, that the better,' he snarled.

Stiles spat on Void's face.

'Very well,' Void said cleaning the mixture of blood, spit and mirror fragments off his face. Void threw Stiles in the middle of the street. 'He is all yours,' Void laughed and disappeared in thin air.

All the figures, all of Stiles' friends, jumped at him the moment he hit the pavement and started to rip him apart. Piece by piece. He could feel his skin being clawed off, one of his eyeballs being ripped out of its socket. Stiles screamed as loudly as he could. The pain was unbearable.

Stiles could feel every inch of skin they clawed off him burning. He could feel the blood dripping off him. His bones being reduced to fragments.

They suddenly stopped and a woman, with blood on her head, stepped on Stiles. A woman he didn't recognize, wearing hospital patient clothes. She was holding a sword in her hand. She lifted it up, pointing the tip at Stiles' neck.

Stiles tried to protest, to move, but he couldn't. He just stared at her, breathing slowly, waiting for his demise. The woman pushed the blade on Stiles' neck with all her strength.

Stiles woke up jumping, moving his hand to his neck. He could still feel the blood, the broken bones, the burning on his skin and the sharp blade through his neck. Stiles looked around. He was in a massive white room, that resembled a parking lot, full of huge white columns with little lights on them. Stiles tried to get up but fell down. His legs were weak and trembling.

Stiles noticed something moving on the corner of his eye. A body, floating on the ground like it was water. Stiles used all his strength to get up and not fall again. He started to walk towards the body. Halfway through it, Stiles' feet started to get wet. The ground was liquid. Stiles kept walking, when he was next to the body, the "water" was up to his chest. Stiles turned the body around.

Allison's dead eyes stared at him. Stiles rapidly took his hand off her corpse. Scared. Cold sweating.

The moment Stiles took his hand off her, a bunch of corpses came from the "water". All of them floating, without a movement.

Stiles recognized some of doctors from the hospital, still waring their blood stained coats on. He recognized his dad. Theo. Mason.

Past all the bodies, Stiles saw the body of the woman that "killed him". He started to walk towards her.

Stiles started to feel hands pulling him back, voices whispering 'murderer' and 'killer' into his ear. The hands and voices of the dead. Stiles forced himself to keep walking without looking back.

The corpses stopped when Stiles got close to the woman, they made a circle around them and started to whisper a chant of 'demon' over and over again.

Stiles touched the woman. She suddenly jumped and grabbed his neck, choking him and pushing him underwater.

Stiles started to flail his arms and legs. Struggling to get out of her hold. Flashbacks rapidly went throught his head.

His mother and his father talking on the hospital roof. Stiles tried to grab the woman's arm but she pushed him deeper.

His mother calling him a killer. Stiles tried to grab the woman's shirt but she pushed him even deeper.

His mother attacking him. Stiles managed to impulse himself out of the water when his feet hit the solid ground underwater.

When Stiles breathed in for fresh air the flashbacks went by faster. All Stiles could make out of them was his father hugging him, saying 'Its okay! Its okay, son', and doctors crouched on the floor, looking down. The flashbacks stunned Stiles for some seconds, allowing the woman to push his face back underwater, this time appliying pressure on his arms and nape.

Stiles tried to impulse himself off the water again but the woman was holding him tighter this time. Stiles passed out after some minutes.

The scenes played again. Slower this time.

Stiles could see his mother attacking his younger self. Stiles saw his younger self throw his mother to the side, causing her to hit her head. Claudia fell on the floor numb and John went to call the doctors.

Little Stiles crawled towards his mom and started to shake her. 'Mom? MOM?' Little Stiles started to cry, he shook her harder 'MOM?'

Three doctors entered the roof, running towards Claudia. John ran towards Stiles and picked him up.

John hugged a crying Stiles. 'Its okay! Its okay, son,' Sheriff looked back at Claudia and started to cry, 'Your mother is fine, its all fine,' John kissed Stiles' forehead.

Stiles opened his eyes, gasping for air. Stiles realized he wasn't underwater anymore, he was on solid ground. _'I killed my mom...'_ Stiles thought to himself. Stiles started to remember when his father got drunk and called him a killer. Stiles remembered that in every memory that he had of his mother, to this point, she was happy. Stiles remembered the terrified look that she had on her face when she looked at him on the roof. Stiles remembered the woman that stabbed him and he realized that was his mother, his first kill.

Stiles fell to the ground on his knees, crying. When Stiles looked up, he noticed that a completely dark figure was moving towards him. Everything the figure walked past turned black, the lights blew up.

Stiles waited, still. He knew who it was.

Void walked up to Stiles. 'Did you like my little show?' he asked, grinning with those completely dark teeth.

'...why did you show me that?' Stiles asked in a faint voice, feeling numb.

'Oh, Stiles, I felt like you should see that,' Void laughed. 'I felt like you should know that you killed your mother and your father.'

Stiles lowered his head. 'Just kill me.'

'Oh, no, no, no. Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. I can't do that.' Void shrugged, 'I mean, I can, but where's the fun in that?' Void cackled.

Stiles started to sob, 'I don't want to kill Scott, please don't-'

'Don't bother trying to beg, Stiles. We both know it won't work,' Void said interrupting Stiles. 'Begging also doesn't seem like you.'

'I WATCHED MYSELF KILL MY MOTHER, YOU SON OF A BITCH!' Stiles yelled enraged.

'Thats more like you. Let it all out, Stiles.' Void smiled, 'It only makes me stronger.'

Stiles jumped at Void. Tired of him. Of his comments. Of all he had made Stiles do. The worst part is that Stiles was starting to enjoy it again, and both of them knew that.

* * *

Scott was waiting for the rest of the pack at his house. He needed to talk to everyone who was available.

He heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

Lydia and Malia stepped in.

'Where are Stiles, Liam and Mason?' Lydia asked looking around.

'They are not coming,' Scott answered. 'Stiles and Liam, they - they need some time off this,' Scott said with a dark expression. 'I also tried to contact Mason but he didn't answer. He probably needs to rest after yesterday.'

'What do you mean?' Malia asked, worried.

'Things happened yesterday. Lots of things. Bad things.' Scott lead them to the couch after closing the door.

'What happened, Scott?' Malia was concerned now.

'I also have some things to talk about,' Lydia said raising her hand. 'After Scott finishes.'

'Let's sit down then. we have a lot to talk about.' Scott's expression was still dark.

* * *

A car pulled over at the police station. A woman with dark hair, black clothes and sunglasses stepped out of it and entered the station.

'Can I help you, ma'am?' the receptionist asked.

'Yes,' she smiled and removed her glasses. 'I'm looking for Malia Tate? I think you can help me find her.'


	5. Liam Dunbar

'So,' Lydia stared at Scott. 'You're telling me that Liam attacked you, Hayden died, Sheriff shot himself...'

'Parrish murdered Theo. Plus, Theo manipulated all of us. And Stiles and Liam are mourning?' Malia asked distressed.

'Yes.' answered Scott. 'Apparently he is also a Hellhound, right?'

'Yeah but - Shouldn't we, like, talk to Stiles and Liam?' Lydia asked worried.

'I think we should hunt down Parrish,' Malia said glaring at them. 'He just killed someone, even if Theo was a piece of shit. Parrish is dangerous and the only thing we know is that he is a Hellhound. We have no idea of what he truly wants here,' Malia got up and started to stare at the window.

'So what are you suggesting?' Lydia turned to Malia. 'That we hunt Parrish down instead of helping our friends? Yeah, sounds like a great plan,' she said in a sarcastic voice.

'I'm suggesting that we hunt Parrish down before our friends have to mourn more people.' Malia snarled back and stepped closer to Lydia.

'Stop fighting, both of you.' Scott growled, his eyes glowing red. 'We have enough to deal with as it is. Stiles and Liam need time alone,' he said, looking at Lydia. 'And we will capture Parrish, not kill him,' he said, looking at Malia. 'We must focus on the Doctors and chimeras,' his eyes went back to their normal color. 'That's why I called some friends,' he held his phone up.

'Who did you call?' Malia and Lydia asked in unison.

'Derek. Jackson. Isaac,' Scott smirked. 'I also tried calling Mr. Argent but I think he is still busy hunting Kate.' Scott's smirk died after he said "Argent", he turned around to not face the girls with a sad expression. _'I'm their Alpha, I need to be stronger than this. For them and for her'_ he thought to himself.

Lydia let out a groan. Malia stared at her.

'Who's Jackson?' Malia asked confused, still staring at a seemingly annoyed Lydia.

'He's-' Scott started. Trying his hardest to not his voice break.

'My douchebag ex' Lydia interrupted Scott.

Scott looked at Lydia, confused and finally distracted from his thoughts. 'I thought you still liked him?'

Lydia let out a loud, annoyed "ha". 'He left for London soon after Derek taught him how to not randomly kill people,' Lydia looked sad. 'Sometimes I wonder if he was planning that all along...' She started to trace a circle on her leg with her finger. 'Or if he even liked me...' she mumbled.

'Aaaalright,' Malia said awkwardly. 'That will surely be a lovable reunion,' she smiled awkwardly.

'Sure,' Lydia shook the topic off, annoyed. 'Does Mason know about this?'

'Not all of it, he went to his house after what happened yesterday. He probably needs a lot of rest. I texted him, saying that we need to talk. He will probably see it when he wakes up,' Scott said looking at his phone.

* * *

'We can't really give addresses to everyone who asks, ma'am,' the receptionist said. 'I'm sure you understand,' she awkwardly smiled.

'I understand, but,' the woman put her hands on the counter, pressing her chest with her arms, leaving her cleavage exposed. 'I'm sure you could help me out,' she blinked.

The receptionist blushed, 'I'm - I'm sure it would cause no harm, ma'am.'

'Of course it wouldn't, dear.' The woman smiled.

'Well, here's the address,' she started to write Malia's address on a piece of paper. She lifted it towards the mysterious woman, 'Please don't tell anyone about this, Sheriff would kill me.'

'Don't worry, dear, I won't.' The woman took the paper, touching the receptionist's hand. The receptionist blushed harder. The woman laughed, 'you're really cute when you blush, dear.'

'Thank you,' she mumbled.

'No, thank you,' the woman smiled. Her expression darkened seconds after 'really, thank you.' The woman started to leave the station, shaking her hips on the way out.

One of the deputies approached the receptionist, staring at the woman, with his mouth wide open, as she left. 'Who was that?' He asked.

'I have absolutely no idea but I'm in love.' The receptionist answered.

'So am I,' he mumbled.

* * *

Stiles punched Void's face.

Void didn't flinch, he just grinned. 'YES! LET IT OUT, STILES! FEEL THE RAGE! THE ANGER!'

Stiles pushed Void to the ground and knelt on his stomach. Stiles kept punching Void, saying a word after every punch, 'STOP! TELLING! ME! TO! GET! ANGRY! YOU! PIECE! OF! SHIT!'

Void's grin got wider after every punch.

That angered Stiles even more, he concentrated on his hand and summoned a wrench. Stiles started to hit Void again. 'STOP! GRINNING! YOU! PSYCHO!'

Stiles stopped to breathe.

'Stiles, Stiles, Stiles,' Void put his hand on Stiles' cheek, 'you can't hurt me.'

Stiles slapped Void's hand off himself. 'I can fucking try.' He started to hit Void again and again.

Void's dark body turned into Scott with his face bashed in, grinning. Stiles dropped the wrench and it disappeared in thin air as he let it go. He got off "Scott's" body, trembling and repeating 'no' to himself over and over.

More dark figures came out of the pool of darkness, each one of them turned into one of Stiles' friends. The "Scott" on the ground disappeared.

'Do,' "Mason" said. All of Stiles' friends took a step foward.

'You,' "Liam" said. All of his friends took another step foward.

'Want,' "Kira" said. All of them took a step foward.

'The,' "Derek" said. All them took a step foward.

'Pain,' "Malia" said. All of them took a step foward.

'To,' "Lydia" said. All of them took a step foward.

'Stop,' "Scott" said. They stopped behind Stiles.

'Stiles?' "Allison" asked. "Allison" knelt down and put her hand on his shoulder.

'I'm not going to make any deals with you!' Stiles answered, pushing "Allison's" hand off him and turning around to face them.

Claps came from behind the clones. Void stepped towards Stiles and the clones backed off.

'Your will is amazing, especially for someone who was begging seconds ago,' he mocked.

'I won't-' Stiles started.

'Make any deals with you' Void mockingly copied Stiles' voice. 'Yeah, I heard the first time,' he sighed. 'Guess I'll just have to keep making you see flashbacks of everyone you killed,' he shrugged.

Stiles' expression didn't change. 'I will take anything you send my way,' Stiles said glaring Void in the eye.

Void laughed, 'Stiles, you already broke remember. How many times did you cry? How many times did you beg?' He stopped smiling and glared back at Stiles, 'You'll break again and again. And eventually, you won't be able to rebuild anymore.'

Stiles kept glaring.

'Very well, I'll leave you for now. Let's go back to killing your friends, shall we?' he smirked. 'But first we must talk to someone "new" in town.'

'Who?' Stiles asked without breaking eye contact.

Void grinned, 'Desert Wolf.'

'WHA-' Stiles was interrupted by Void waking up.

 _ **'Let's go, Stilinski.'**_

* * *

Desert Wolf stopped her car. _'A kid in the middle of the street. Are you fucking kidding me?'_ she thought to herself. She honked, the kid didn't move.

Desert Wolf put up a fake smile and stepped out of her car. 'Hey, I know I'm very pretty, but its rude to stare.' She stopped smiling, 'especially of you're in the way.'

The kid grinned, 'are you as good at killing as you're at being funny? Because if you're are I'll be better off on my own.'

Her expression darkened, 'someone knows a little too much.'

The kid stepped foward, 'call me Void. I have an offer for you.'

She laughed, 'I doubt someone in kindergarden can afford me.' Desert Wolf sneered, 'also, "Void"? You're so creative and edgy'

'Thank you, I am. Anyway, about my offer,' the self claimed "Void" smirked. 'You'll do a job for me and I'll give you what you came here for.'

'I didn't come here to work for a kid, Honey,' she mocked.

'No, you came here for Malia. And thats what I'll give you.' "Void" stepped foward. 'Malia Tate and Braeden "What-the-fuck-ever" tied up and ready for you.' "Void" extended his hand, 'Do we have a deal?'

She looked at his hand then back at his eyes. 'Tempting, but I don't accept jobs without info first. I'm not a beginner.'

'Very well,' he kept his hand extended and his eyes fixed on hers. 'I need you to murder a werewolf beta, teenager. Won't be a lot of trouble. I want you to make it pretty obvious that it was murder.'

'And why would you want that?' Desert Wolf was intrigued.

Void shrugged, 'I have my own personal reasons against his pack. And I don't want them to find out I'm behind this.' Void grinned, "that would only take the fun out of it.'

'And how would you want me to kill him?'

'Blow his face off. Kick him into a fridge and throw him on the lake. I don't really care,' Void sounded annoyed. 'Now. I'll ask you again. Do we have a deal?'

She shook his hand, 'yes, we do.'

* * *

Liam had locked himself in his room. He hadn't eaten since yesterday, he didn't talk to anyone about what happened.

He felt guilty for Hayden's death, he felt guilty for attacking Scott. Liam knew Scott was right, but he needed someone to blame, someone other than himself.

He had received messages from Scott. Asking how he was, Scott sounded worried. But Liam didn't answer. He also felt guilty for worrying Scott and the rest of the pack.

His phone flashed again. A message from Stiles this time, 'meet me at the lake, we need to talk'.

Liam ignored it. His phone flashed again. 'its about Hayden, I really need to talk to you dude'.

Liam ignored it again. His phone flashed one more time, 'Liam, locking yourself won't bring her back, you need to get out of there, please come talk to me'.

He decided that Stiles was right, he couldn't just wait for the pain to go, he needed to talk to someone. And he couldn't face Scott after what he did.

Liam got up and changed. He headed to the lake.

When Liam got there, it was starting to get dark and Stiles was nowhere to be seem.

He heard a noise coming from behind him and turned around. 'Hey, Stile-'

Liam was punched in the face and knocked unconscious.

He woke up in small space, cold water pouring in. Liam tried pushing what seemed like the door. It only caused water to pour in faster. He could see chains from the ajar door.

He tried breaking the chains but his hand couldn't fit the space. The water was going up to his chest.

He tried clawing an exit but he wasn't feeling well. The water got up to his armpits and Liam saw wolfsbane floating on it.

Liam couldn't think of a way out. His head hurt and his vision was spinning.

The water fully filled the space. Liam shut his mouth, not letting any water in. Trying to think of another way out. Trying to ignore the pain.

But he couldn't. Liam felt as if his head was about to explode, he opened his mouth. And when the water came rushing inside him, the pain stopped.

Liam passed out. But in his last moments, when the pain, physical and emotional, stopped. He felt somewhat peaceful.


	6. Malia Tate

Malia was at her house with Braeden. They were talking about recent events.

'Can you help us with the Doctors?' Malia asked, worried about her and her friend's future.

'I can try. But Desert Wolf is coming after you. We should focus on that.'

'You have a point, but-' Malia's phone flashed. A text from Stiles. She found that weird, after all, he was mourning and Scott said that he asked for some time off.

'We need to talk ASAP, about your mom' the text said.

Malia was typing when she got another text. 'Come to the cave near the lake, we need somewhere away from town, somewhere safe'

Malia tried to not freakout and answered with a 'okay'. She was very worried with all thats happening. Parrish. Stiles. Theo. The Doctors. And now, Desert Wolf.

'You going to tell me who was that?' Braeden asked.

Malia didn't answer. She kept staring at her phone, trying to keep all the bad thoughts away, Breathing in and out.

'Malia? You okay?' Braeden sounded worried.

'Wha - Yeah, I'm ... fine,' she forced a smile. 'It was Stiles, he told me to meet him at a cave. He wants to talk about Desert Wolf and he thinks outside of town is safer.'

'Shit, is she already here? Is he okay?' Braden sounded even more worried.

'He didn't say. He just said that I, or, we needed to go there ASAP.' Malia got up and went for the door. 'Let's go!'

Braden put her hand on Malia's shoulder, stopping her. 'Before we go. Should we really trust that?'

'What do you mean? Should we really trust Stiles? Of course we should!' Malia slapped Braeden's hand off her. 'Its Stiles!'

'Malia, think with me for a second. With everything thats happening, how do we know that it is really Stiles?'

'Its either Stiles or something that got him,' Malia didn't have time to not trust her friends right now. To not trust __Stiles.__ 'And if something got Stiles, I'm going to kick its ass.' Malia left the house. Ignoring every thought that believed Braeden might be right.

Braeden followed her after a few seconds. 'Fine, but I am taking a gun with me!'

After some minutes of walking they got to the cave Stiles mentioned.

'Is this the one?' Braeden asked, pointing at the entrance.

'He didn't really specify. But its the only one next to a lake,' Malia shrugged. Braeden stepped inside the cave. 'And-'

She was cut off by a loud sharp scream coming from the city.

Malia and Braeden turned around.

Malia heard Braeden go 'what the fu-'. Braeden stopped mid-sentence, everything got quiet.

She turned around, confused, 'Braeden?'

No answers. She stepped into the cave and started to look around.

'BRAEDEN?' Her voice echoed in the silent cave and once again, no answers.

Malia heard the sound of a footstep behind her.

She then heard a familiar boy's voice. 'Not quite,' the boy chuckled.

She turned to face him. 'Stil-'

The last thing she saw before she was knocked out was a fist heading towards her face.

Her scream pierced through the entire city.

When she finished, she moved to the window. Ignoring the recently baked cookies that fell on the ground as she wailed. The same cookies that she baked to try to distract herself from everything that was happening.

As she stared at the moon there was only one thought in Lydia's head.

 _ _'Liam.'__

* * *

'How long are they going to take to wake up?' Desert Wolf sounded annoyed.

'You were the one that punched them too hard,' Void shot back. 'And-'

'Shhhh,' she interrupted him, placing her finger on her lips. 'The other one is waking up,' she pointed at Braeden.

Braeden opened her eyes, seemingly in pain. As she woke up, she noticed that she was chained to one of the cave's pillars. She looked to her right and saw Malia gagged and chained to another pillar next to her. Malia was inside a mountain ash circle.

'MAL-' she started but Void interrupted her.

'Don't bother, we tried yelling.' She looked in the direction of the voice and saw Void and Desert Wolf.

'Stil-' again she was interrupted, this time by Desert Wolf.

'Who even is this one?'

Void shrugged, 'She dated a friend of mine, thats all I remember. That's how important she is.'

'I'm going to FUCKIN-' Braeden was once again interrupted. Desert Wolf walked to her and punched her. Knockning her out for a second time.

'Seems like the honor guest is waking up' He pointed at the chained Malia.

Malia opened her eyes. Realising her situation she tried to break free. After failing she tried to yell something but no one could understand it.

'You go say whatever you needed to say to her. And be quick, I waited long enough for this.' Desert Wolf's expression darkened and she walked over to the entrance.

Void approached a rather mad werecoyote teenager.

'Hello, Malia,' Void grinned. 'I'm sure you are wondering "who is that woman and why did Stiles chain me up me?" And, well, that woman is your mom, Malia. That woman is Desert Wolf.' Void shrugged, 'weird right? Oh, also, I'm not Stiles,' he smiled. 'Call me Void. you'll never get the chance but still.'

Malia's face shifted to surprise and confusion, then back to anger. She growled something but Void couldn't understand her .

Void made a surprised face, lifted his arm and put his hand on his ear, 'what's that, Lassie? Timmy fell down a well?' Void laughed and grabbed Malia's face, 'pay attention, Doggy. Your mommy there will blow Derek's girlfriend face off in front of you. Then she will blow yours, it will be lovely.' He smirked, 'but before that happens, before you die, I want you to know that everytime Stiles kissed you, everytime you two cuddled like dumb love birds, everytime you two __fucked.__ He imagined you were Lydia. Every. Single. Time.' He grinned.

Malia kept glaring at Void angrily. But he could see, inside her eye, how a little part of her was broken.

'Are you done?' Desert Wolf yelled from the entrance.

'Yeah, come do your magic.' Void yelled back. Grinning.

Desert Wolf came up to them with a shotgun in hand, 'finally.'

Void grabbed Malia's face again, forcing her to look at Braeden.

Desert Wolf held the shotgun up to Braeden's forehead. Malia tried to turn her head away, to close her eyes. But Void was holding her head and keeping her eyes open.

Desert Wolf pressed the trigger and part of Braeden's head exploded, still hot pieces of her head and brain flew away. The pillar behind her had a big explosion of blood and human pieces and what was left fell to the side.

Void cackled and Desert Wolf was unaffected. Malia was open-mouthed. Terrified, Braeden had come there to protect her and now Braeden was dead, because of her choices, she had just seen a friend die.

Void looked down at Malia, 'what is it? Didn't enjoy the show?' He chuckled. 'Don't worry, its your turn now.' His expression darkened.

Desert Wolf approached her daughter and raised to shotgun to her head. Malia glared at Desert Wolf's eyes, ignoring the fear, what "Void" said and the tears forming on her eyes.

 _ _'What's - what's happening?'__ Void heard Stiles inside his head.

 ** _ _ **'Look whos late again,'**__** Void answered

 _ _'Oh God, I can see everything you did, Liam and Breaden and - and Malia,'__ Stiles exclaimed, terrified, 'breathing' heavily.

Malia's phone started to ring. _**_**'All the pain can stop if you say "yes", Stiles'**_**_

'It's inside the mountain ash, pick it up for me,' Desert Wolf said, annoyed. _ _'...If I say "yes", will - will I feel anything after Malia dies?'__

Void picked it from inside the mountain ash circle. 'Look, its Scott.' He turned the phone screen to Malia. 'I guess he also heard Lydia yelling,' He smiled and crushed the phone on his hands. _**_**'It will be painless. Forever'**_**_

Desert Wolf pressed the trigger. Malia closed her eyes.

 _ _'Yes,'__ Stiles said inside their head, mileseconds before the shot hit Malia.

Void cackled, louder this time. Malia's dead body hit the pillar and much like Braeden, parts of her flew in the cave.

Desert Wolf ignored the crazy teen turned around to leave.

Void threw Desert Wolf at a wall with telekinesis, ** **'DON'T LEAVE YET'**** he said in a demonic voice.

He approached her, floating with a creepy grin on his face. His eyes completely red. He cackled and the cave trembled with his demonic laugh. ** **'THE KID GAVE ME PERMISSION, HE SAID "YES".'****

Void turned Desert Wolf to face her. ****'THIS POWER IS ... SLIGHTLY OVERWHELMING.'****

He closed his eyes and they went back to normal, he landed on the ground. 'That's better.' He grinned. 'Now, lets see how powerful a perfect vessel can be.'

Void closed his eyes for a few seconds and let Desert Wolf go. She walked staright to her shotgun and picked it up. Her face was emotionless.

'Do it,' he exclaimed, his voice thundering through the silent cave.

Desert Wolf put her shotgun below her chin. Emotionless. And shot herself.

Void cackled alone in the cave.

 _ ** _ **'Only Void Stiles now.'**_**_ He thought to himself and left the cave.


	7. The Doctors Will See You Now

Lydia was hearing something. Something loud, again and again. Like someone knocking on a door? Maybe yelling? Both?

She couldn't tell. She was hearing whispers though. Loud and distant whispers.

Then, a shot and a manic laugh.

Lydia came back to herself in seconds. The powerful Alpha howl suddenly pulled her back from wherever she was. Her knees lost strength and she fell to the ground.

Scott barged in and ran towards Lydia.

'Lydia? You ok?' He asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine' She answered, getting up.

'You sure? You screamed and - and I was on the door for like five minutes.' Scott was worried, she could tell. He always had that look when he was worried.

'I am fine, Scott. But,' Lydia looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was pale, trembling and sweating. 'Liam ... The scream was for Liam...'

* * *

'You know,' Derek said. 'You don't need to go knock on Scott's door at this hour. You can spend the night at my place.'

'Thanks, Derek, I appreciate it,' Isaac smiled. 'But I don't know. If Scott called us, it must be important.' Isaac looked out of the window.

'Yeah, but he will brief us tomorrow,' Derek playfully hit Isaac's arm without taking his eyes off the road. 'C'mon, it'll be fun, I know you missed me.'

Isaac laughed. 'Alright, I did miss you. All of you. Being alone there was ... weird.'

'I know what thats like,' Derek looked at Isaac from the corner of his eye and let out a melancholic chuckle.

'What about Mister "I won't go with both of you on that crap. I drive a porsche"?' Isaac asked in a mocking impression of Jackson and turned around to face Derek.

Derek sighed, annoyed. 'Mister "If Scott called us it's because he isn't strong enough" is, hopefully, going to sleep alone in a hole. Forever'

Isaac laughed. 'Hopefully.'

'Alright, Scarfwolf.' Derek pointed foward. 'We are here.'

Scott hugged Lydia. A crying Lydia. Scott also wanted to cry. Oh, how he wanted to cry. To scream. To wound however, or whatever, killed Liam.

But he couldn't, Scott was their leader, their Alpha. He needed to keep his cool. He needed to lead them. He owned them that much.

If only he hadn't trusted Theo, if he had trusted Stiles. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe Sheriff would be alive, maybe Liam would be alive.

Everything was his fault.

He bit Liam. Liam who was a great Lacrosse player, even without a supernatural advantage. Liam who was young. Who had all his life ahead of him.

Another one to add to the list of people he killed.

'We don't kill' was what Scott tells his pack, but still they had a kill count. Why? Was the "no killing" something Scott told himself to make him feel better? About Kate? About Victoria? about Gerard? About __Allison__?

Kate and Gerard deserved it, Victoria did too to some extent. But that didn't make it better. Not for them, not for Scott.

All the people that died because of him. All the people that he couldn't save, even if they didn't deserve it.

A piece of the Boy Scout died with each one of them.

But he couldn't dwell on his failures, not now. No one else would die. He would save everyone.

Or, at least thats what he wanted to do.

Lydia pushed away from his hug, 'CALL MALIA, NOW!'

Scott quickly grabbed his phone, confused, and started to call Malia. 'Why? Whats happening?'

'SHE NEEDS TO GET OUT OF WHEREVER SHE IS. QUICKLY.' Lydia looked terrified.

Scott put his phone on speaker. It started to call. Seconds later it went to voicemail.

Lydia got up. Angry. Scared. Trembling and stomping towards the kitchen.

Scott picked his phone and tried to call her again. __'No else dies,'__ he thought, mocking himself. __'I'm failure,__ Scott sat on the ground and threw his head on the couch, putting his hands on his face. _ _'Was there even a chance to save her? Banshees predict death, not danger.'__

Before Scott could finish his line of thought, he heard something metallic scratching the ground and a yell.

Scott ran towards the kitchen and found a unconscious Lydia on the ground.

He picked her up and put her on the couch. A few seconds later, Lydia woke up breathing heavily.

She turned to Scott, 'I - I was Malia,' she said.

'What?' Scott already had too much in his mind, one of his only alive pack members going crazy was not helpful.

'When I passed out, I was Malia. I could .. see what she was seeing. It was weird,' She sat and put her hand on her head. 'My head hurts.'

'Lydia, what did you see?' Scott asked, billions of questions went through his head. But he felt good, as good as he could be in that situation. Something to distract his mind from all the locked up pain and guilt was good.

'A woman. A woman with a shotgun point at my - her head, and a figure,' Lydia started to sob and put her head on her hands. 'Then - then she closed her eyes and I heard a noise and it ended.' Lydia looked up at Scott. 'I saw her die, Scott.'

Scott wanted to wanted to cry. Scott wanted to scream. But he couldn't.

* * *

Parrish woke up on his apartment. Flashbacks went through his head in random order, his head hurt.

He got up. Feeling Exhasuted and feeling like his head was about to explode and his limbs were about to go limp.

He looked at his apartment trying to remember how he got there, but his mind was still a mess with pieces of flashbacks.

Parrish noticed his gun on the ground and put it on his nightstand, wondering how that got there.

He picked up a towel from a chair beside his nightstand and walked to the bathroom, slowly taking his clothes off. Every movement made his head hurt more.

He threw the towel over the closed toilet and turned the shower on, he resting his head on the wall. Water poured on his body, every drop making his head hurt more but it also relieved the tension and pain on his muscles.

He closed his eyes to try to make out what happened last night. What he did last night. Had it even been last night? Parrish couldn't tell.

He turned off the shower. Not moving made his head clear out for a little bit, but still not enough to piece what, or when, it had happened.

He stepped out of the shower, the steam filled the bathroom. He picked up the towel and wrapped it around his waist.

Parrish put his hand on the door knob. He then heard a noise, a weird metallic quickly opened the door and jumped to his bed. He picked up the gun and pointed it at the door.

Waiting, with his head feeling like it was about to explode.

A weird figure came out of his bathroom, wearing a metallic mask. __'He must be one of them, one of the Doctors,__ ' He thought.

Parrish tried to pull the trigger but he heard the metallic noise again, this time behind him. He then felt a cold stinging sensation on his neck and lost his senses, falling on his bed.

When he woke, Parrish had no idea of how long it had passed, or of what had happened prior to his nap. The memories slowly came back and he remembered being in pain and taking a bath, then going to sleep.

He got up, sitting on the bed. Parrish pulled his blanket closer and heard a noise, something fell off the bed, He looked at the ground and saw his gun.

As he picked it up, Parrish wondered how his gun ended up on his bed, he remembered putting it on the nightstand before the shower.

 _ _'I probably knocked it over while sleeping...'__ Parrish thought.

* * *

The Doctors were watching The Hellhound from the opposite building.

'How long until it activates?' The Pathologist asked.

'Three days,' The Surgeon answered, turning around and walking away.

The other two followed him. 'Three days until we have full control over the Hellhound,' he said and disappeared in thin air.

The other two followed his lead and disappeared behind him. Before leaving The Genetcist gave The Hellhound a last look.


	8. Motel California

Jackson never liked Beacon Hills a lot, but coming back to it made him realised that he actually hated it. He had just gotten to the city and the overwhelming smells and atmosphere were already annoying, and the motel he was on, oh that __beautiful__ motel. What was it called even? Motel Nevada? It didn't matter.

Jackson was tired and that shitty motel was the only place he found to rest. Scott better be in big trouble for calling him back to that shithole, or he would __get__ in big trouble.

He went to the shitty room he had just rented and jumped on the bed, his eyes already heavy and closing. He then heard a noise inside his room and quickly got up, with his claws out, looking around.

No one there, __'I must be really tired,'__ he thought and lay down again. Jackson heard a noise once again and tried to get up but hands were holding him down, he opened his eyes and saw Matt staring at him.

'Hello, Jackson, how about you do my biddin-' He put his hand on his throat, he reached out for Jackson and tried to yell but no words came out, just bubbles. His hair started to float as if he was underwater and he soon dropped, going through Jackson's bed.

The hands holding Jackson got tighter and Gerard appeared, 'Hello, Kanima,' he smirked and Jackson felt his scales and tail beginning to grow.

* * *

They got to the Stilinski household.

 _ _ **'We need to rest and gather our strength.'**__

 _ _ **'We need to finish this,'**__

 ** _ **'We shouldn't have used all that power just to kill her, we could have used her more.'**_**

 ** _ **'We were testing it, relax.'**_**

 ** _ **'We need to step down for a while, watch from afar, wait for our juice to fill up again.'**_**

 ** _ **'Fine.'**_**

Void Stiles felt a little different from Void. They were still him, of course, but the bit of Stiles made them feel weird, more human. For example, they were tired, something that "normal" Void never felt. But, feeling a little more human didn't mean that they were weaker, quite the opposite actually. With the little bit of Stiles came a lot of Void. He had his full powers now, they were just tools to Void, like everyone else.

 _ _ **'So, whats the plan now?'**__

 _ _ **'They have the Dread Doctors and the whatever the hell Parrish is to deal with, the chaos of that should be enough to feed us.'**__

 _ _ **'We should call Scott, figure out what they are up to. And if he wants to meet up, we can just use some chaos to create a "normal" Stiles illusion.'**__

 _ _ **'Thats our plan then, join them and wait for the moment to get god-all-mighty again.'**__

 _ _ **'Then destroy then.'**__

It was too late to call Scott now, so they went to bed.

* * *

Jackson woke up, or broke off whatever was happening. He looked around, no one. No Gerard. No hands.

He looked at himself. No scales nor tail.

He got up and went to the "kitchen" in his room. It was a small section of the room with an oven, a fridge, a microwave and a sink.

Jackson got the instant noodles, or whatever the fuck those poor college student "meal" was called.

The old woman at the reception gave it to him, because he was the prettiest boy she had seen in a while or some shit like that.

He didn't even know how to make that crap, he flipped it around and saw the instructions on the back.

He got a pot, that was thrown on the ground beside the oven, and put it on the sink. He noticed that there was a knife inside the pot. __'Weird...'__ Jackson put the knife on the microwave behind him and turned on the tap.

No water came out.

 _ _'Are you fucking-'__

Jackson's line of thought was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the sink, it started shaking.

He took a step back. A snake came out of the sink.

He got confused but quickly grabbed the knife and tried to hit the snake.

It dodged and slithered up his arm.

Jackson felt immense pain as the snake entered him. He dropped the knife and knelt. Blood dripping from his eye on the ground.

He felt the snake slithering inside him. He felt every scale touching his internal organs.

It made its way to his stomach and he started to feel it literally eating him from the inside.

Jackson firmly grabbed and knife and was about to open his own stomach open.

Someone kicked the door open, 'STOP!' The person yelled.

He blinked and looked around, there was no blood or pain, and he could hear the pot overflowing with water.

He dropped the knife, breathing heavily.

'You alright?' the person at the door asked. Jackson looked at the whoever was on the door, it was a girl. A hot Asian girl with long black hair.

'WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?' he yelled getting up.

'Uuuuh,' she blinked, probably not expecting the sudden yell. 'This - this motel messes up with werewolves, Scott-'

'SCOTT KNEW ABOUT THIS AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?'

She shaked her hands, 'No, no, no. I'm sure he-'

Jackson grabbed his keys and the one bag that he didn't leave on the car.

'What - are you doing?' She asked.

'I'm going to talk to Scott myself, I don't know who you are but get out of my way.'

She moved out of the doorway and Jackson stormed off.

Kira was left alone in the room. She sighed and walked to the kitchen to turn the overflowing sink off.


	9. Lose Your Mind

Stiles woke up in the white room, inside his own mind. 'I thought I was supposed to be dead.'

Void rose from a black spot on the ground, 'nope, I can't just kill you like this. We're roomies now.' He smiled.

'So, you won't kill me?' He was confused, but not scared. He couldn't feel pain when thinking about Malia's death nor when thinking about anyone else, Stiles felt numb. The fear he once had for his friend's lives was replaced for confusion on why he was alive.

'I can't trust me. I would, but this little deal we have, did you notice how you weren't truly conscious when they were walking around?'

'Who is "they"?' The thought of not fearing for his friends was annoying Stiles, what had happened. Why couldn't he feel some things but could feel others? He'd be angry if he could feel that.

'Us, or me slash you, technically.'

'So, you're not the one out there?'

'No, those things are a mix of me and you. They are however still under my control,' Void grinned, 'I can destroy them anytime I want.'

'So that deal is easily broken? Why are you telling me this?'

Void cackles, 'Oh, Stilinski. Only I can break the deal, and I'm telling you this because you can't feel pain remember? That was our deal, after all, I always keep my word, almost always anyway. However, one of the things you can feel is hope. I'm here to remind you that I'll crush every spark of hope your stupid sick brain can come up with."

Stiles wanted to be mad, but all that came was numbness. He couldn't feel any of this "hope" Void mentioned, was it even real or was trying to make him more confused.

'Now, now, didn't I say I'd tell you a story last time we met like this? So answer me this, Stiles, do you want to know why your mother attacked you in the first place?'

He didn't care, that's how emotionless Stiles was. He didn't care at all, but he still had a consciousness, something to keep him grounded. He would not let Void take all from him. Not again. 'Yes, I do.'

Void smirked, the only thing in Stiles' mind was _'I need to have hope, even if I can't feel anything I know what's right'_

* * *

Kira stood in Jackson's room after he left, she was scared. She ran away from her parents to come back and help but her fox was still trying to take over, she couldn't control it.

And now Jackson was gone, after Scott, and he'd probably tell him that she was there, then she'd freak out and the fox would take over and everyone would die.

 _'I'm overthinking this,'_ Kira kept repeating this in her head. _'I just need to, not freak out and keep the fox at bay... or everyone I love will die.'_

She sighed, _'I can do this.'_

Kira shook her hands in the hair, to help encourage herself. She headed towards the exit, she opened the door.

One of the Dread Doctors was waiting for her on the other side.

She slammed the door shut and locked it. She started looking for anything she could use as a weapon in the room, Kira shouldn't have let her sword behind when she ran away.

She found knives, that was the biggest sharp thing inside that room, some knives. _'I can't fight with knives.'_

Two of the Dread Doctors just... materialized in the room. _'I can fight with knives.'_

She threw the knives as fast as she could, they stuck to them, but they wouldn't stop moving. They weren't even phased by it, The Doctors didn't even bother to remove them.

 _'Electricity, I can use electricity,'_ Kira quickly looked around the room for a wire, she had one knife left, all she had to do was not miss.

She found an exposed wire, right between the Doctors, she threw the knife, that was the only thing that would save her.

The shorter Doctor lifted it's hand and grabbed the knife mid-air. 'Failure,' were the last words Kira heard before one of them picked her up by the nape and she fell unconscious.

* * *

'You see, Stiles, your dear deceased, murdered by you, mother had a special skill. She was human but she could feel things, like a psychic of sorts. But, she never knew about her abilities, because they only "clicked" after her brain decided to rot, and as we all know her son killed her.'

Stiles was annoyed by Void's remarks, but more annoyed by the fact that this should affect him, was there really no way to feel while he was like this? 'So that's why she tried to kill me? Because she was psychic? That makes no sense, I'm hum-'

Void put his finger on Stiles' lips, shutting him up. Stiles slapped his hand off but didn't start to talk again. 'Stiles, don't be silly, I know you're human. But she didn't see you, that'd be stupid, she saw me. Her psychic like abilities made her see what you could and would become, me. I wasn't asleep in that fucking stump, I could feel things around me, things calling me. You were the biggest one Stiles, you're a beacon of potential, the anger, the pain. It was soothing, she knew that I'd have you someday. She saw me in you.'

Again, Stiles wanted to get angry, he really wanted to get angry enough to punch Void's face, or to scream. '...If my anger was such a source of power to you, why am I emotionless now?'

Void laughed, 'don't you get it? You already lost, you're emotionless but they can feel. They're tools to me, means to an end. I can't kill you because they feed off your humanity but when they finish...'

Void grabbed Stiles neck and lifted him, 'you'll be even less than you're now. When they finish I'll have full control over a fully powered body. None of your friends will be able to stop me, not even the Hellhound.' Void dropped Stiles, who was grasping for air, 'but hey, it's time to wake up, when they go around, we just get to watch.'

"Stiles" woke up, scratching his head.

He smiled, _**'time to put the plan in action,'**_ the voices said in unison.


End file.
